Songs of Immortals
by FireflyAliceXIII
Summary: 'Bright', 'charming', 'elegant'...'cold'...'deadly'...'a demon' were the whispered words used to describe Henry. But people could believe what they want- it wasn't his problem. Except having Ciel Phantomhive as his younger brother came with its own set of troubles.


Prologue: Dreams of Life

"_In a Wonderland they lie, Dreaming as the days go by, Dreaming as the summers die:__  
__Ever drifting down the stream- Lingering in the golden gleam- Life, what is it but a dream?"_

_―__Lewis Carroll_

* * *

Buckingham palace was as beautiful at night, as it was at day. The palace was lit up, the fountains showing off their beauty as the sound of many violins flowed from the ball room.

Decorated with beautiful ornaments, the ball room was lit brightly with thousands of candles, teaming with activity. Men in handsome suits, and women were wearing varieties of colorful dresses, their sweet perfume tainting the air.

"Announcing, her royal majesty Queen Victoria!"

Vincent Phantomhiv, the Earl to the house of Phantomhiv, turned to look towards the grand stair case, as did all the other occupations of the ball.

The trumpets played announcing Queen Victoria's arrival. As always her fashion was impeccable; she was wearing a beautiful long sleeve black bowknot ruffles multi-layer dress.

Gracefully floating down the steps, she signaled the instruments to stop, proclaiming. "Welcome, one and all, to this celebration of my dear cousin. She has come all the way from Hanover to celebrate with us. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and please, do not be a stranger to others."

Walking through the room, the queen greeted many of the nobles, until she saw him. "Earl Phantomhiv, it is so good to see you again." She said a pleased note in her voice. "Your majesty," Vincent's rich voice greeted, taking her offered hand, and then kissed her knuckles. "It has been too long since I have seen you."

"It is hard to miss you, when you stand out of the crowd wearing such clothing, Earl Phantomhiv." The queen pointed out gently with an amused smile.

She was right; Vincent was in a dark blue suit that stood out from the sea of black suits, with a white neck tie, and tall navy blue top hat.

"But enough of that, you must meet my younger cousin, she will be arriving in just a minute." As she said that, the announcer, called for everyone's attention.

"Announcing her Serene Highness, Princess Anna Marina Lily of Hanover!"

The woman that glided down the steps stole Vincent's breath away, words could not describe her. Her hair was long and curly strawberry-blond hair that looked as smooth as silk. Framing her fair face, bright green eyes, and vibrant red lips, like a china doll, she was perfect, and so delicate. Wearing a blue, white sleeveless bowknot ruffle dress, and long blue gloves, she was stunning.

He was snapped out of his daze as the Queen called out.

"Anna! There you are, come here and meet a good friend of mine." Queen Victoria called her over. "This is Earl Vincent Phantomhiv."

Their eyes met, and all he could see was brilliant emerald.

"It is nice to meet you, Earl Phantomhiv." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine," Vincent replied breathless as he kiss her hand. "And please call me Vincent, princess."

"Then I must insist you call me Anna." She countered, a small laugh escaping her perfect lips. Vincent laughed as well, her happiness was contagious. As she smiled at him once more, one thing he knew for sure, was that he wanted to bask in her magnificence forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you, Earl Vincent Phantomhiv, take Princess Anna Marina Lily of Hanover, Duchess of Cumberland and Teviotdale, as your lawfully wedded wife, to protect, to cherish, and to love, in sickness and in health for as long as you both may live?"

He was ready, nothing in the world could have made Vincent say no. Wearing his most expensive black suit, he was dressed to impress, though this time not to impress the hall of Royals, who ranked so much higher than him, but to impress the wonderful form of perfection in front of him.

Anna was in a beautiful white taffeta and organza wedding dress,* making her look more of an angel than she already is.

"I do." Vincent replied and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile, from his beloved.

"And do you Princess Anna Marina Lily of Hanover, Duchess of Cumberland and Teviotdale, take Earl Vincent Phantomhiv as your lawfully wedded husband, to protect, to hold, and to love, in sickness and in health for as long as you both may live?"

"I do." She smiled brighter than he had ever seen her smile before.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The archbishop announced, looking towards the hall of royals for any objections.

Vincent understood, both his father-in-law, Ernest Augustus I of Hanover, and Queen Victoria, did not full approve of his marriage to Anna. She was in a higher class than him, a class which he should have never even touched.

But as they would say in poems, there love was strong enough to overcome the odds. For a moment he let himself forget everything but her, they had the rest of their lives together.

And he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna sat up, leaning back on the hospital bed holding Vincent's hand, as he stood at her side.

"Congratulations your royal highness's, it's a healthy baby boy." The nurse said, as she returned to the room and handed Anna their new born baby.

Snuggling their baby close to her, Anna looked up at Vincent, "He looks just like you, but with my eyes." He whispered, amazed by the little bundle in her arms. Lightly stroking the sleeping baby's check, Vincent sure that something so small and fragile would break if he even held it too tightly.

"What shall we name him?" He asked, knowing that his wife had a special name in mind.

His beloved looked up and stared at him straight in his eyes.

"Henry, his name shall be Henry" **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years. He only had her for three years.

Tear drops feel on the pure white bed- staining it, as Vincent sat, hunched over, beside his wife's bed. He held his head in his hands, not daring to look into the cold dead face of his beloved spouse.

Could God be any crueler than he is at this moment?

Tears flowed freely down his face; he just couldn't hold them in anymore.

Why did this have to happen? Why did his beloved have to leave him? Why?

"Daddy."

Vincent's head snapped up in the direction of the voice.

Standing at the door way, was a small replica of him, but with his mother's emerald eyes- his perfect son.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked, getting up and walking over to his son, he didn't want Harry to see his mother in this state.

Kneeling in front of his son, Vincent looked into eyes that were exact replica of his wife's.

"Are you all right?" His sweet child whispered to him, brows scrunched cutely together and mouth set in a sweet little frown.

Forcing a smile on to his face, Vincent replied back with fake cheer, "Of course I'm fine, your mother just went to heaven."

Emerald eyes stared deep into his dark chocolate ones. "Why did mommy have to go to heaven?"

"Your mom is in a better place." the answer was automatic as it flowed out of his mouth. He had heard it from many others that tried to consult him.

"No she isn't." Harry said raising his small hands and placing them on his father's cheeks. "She loves us more than anything; she wouldn't want to leave us."

Harry's mouth morphed into a sad smile as he continued. "And she wouldn't want you to cry, for her, the dead can't come back."

Vincent's eyes widened in surprise as the response caught him off guard. His son was intelligent, he knew that, but he had never expected him to say something so insightful.

Staring into his son's endless eyes, Vincent took his small hands and laid them palm up on one of his own. Pulling out a small silver ring from his pocket, Vincent placed it in Harry's hands.

Harry stared at it curiously; the ring was pure silver with three rows of chrome diopside stones wrapped around.

"This was your mother's ring," Vincent said, closing Harry's small hands over the ring. "She would have wanted you to keep it."

Vincent gave his son another soft smile, which Harry returned whole heartedly, as he wrapped his short arms around his father's neck in a tight embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry meet Rachel." Vincent said, as he introduced his new fiancé to his son.

Harry looked up from his book. He had been lying on a bed of blue belles, in the garden reading his book, when Vincent had found him.

"Hello Harry, you can call me mommy if you would like." Rachel said to him smiling as she bent down to his eye level.

She was a very pretty woman, with amber blond hair, and dark blue eyes. But Vincent knew that no one could ever compare with his beloved Anna.

"You're annoying." Harry replied in a bored rigid voice, and went straight back to reading his book, completely ignoring Rachel.

Rachel looked back to Vincent with her eyes wide in shock, looking at him as if expecting him to fix everything.

"Harry." Vincent called, and in an instant Harry put his book down and got up to hug his father's legs. Looking up at Vincent, Harry gave a small frown to his father.

"This one's no good. Can't you find another one?" He asked in an innocent voice, as if he was just asking for a different toy.

"Harry, please behave." Vincent replied with a sigh, ruffling his hair.

Harry gave him a nod and turned to look at Rachel.

"Why would I call you my mother if you will only be me step-mother, nothing more, nothing less?" He told her looking at her as if she was the one at fault for not understanding, while rolling his eyes.

Rachel looked like she would start to cry, so Vincent went to his fiancé's side to try and consult her, as Harry hugged him one last time, before grabbing his book and walking back into the manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, meet your new baby brother Ciel." Vincent said to his oldest, holding Ciel in his arms as Harry leaned towards him for a closer look at his baby brother.

The small baby was bald, with large blue eyes that blinked up at him. Harry blinked back, expression blank. After a minute of staring he looked back at Vincent and said in an exasperated voice, "Take him back. I wanted a baby sister."

A/N: Hi! First I wanted to say, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!

Next I would like to add that I changed history to suit my fic.

So history lesson: King George III of England (Also known as the 'mad king', or 'the king who lost America') had 16 children. Victoria's father was one of his sons, so Victoria inherited the crown as her father died soon after King George, and her uncle William (IV of England) did not have any heirs. She did have an Uncle: Ernest Augustus, who was next in line (after Victoria if she did not have any heirs) for the British throne and King of Hanover. In my story he is Harry's grandfather. And I made it so that instead of having a son, Ernest had only had a daughter (Anna), who is Harry's mother. So with this Harry is Queen Victoria's first cousin once removed, and since in the Kuroshitsuji world, they didn't mention any of Queen Victoria's 8 children, I'm going to pretend that she doesn't have any. So Harry is the Prince of Hanover, and 2ed in Line for the British throne, (After his grandfather, who is still alive).

P.S The reason that Vincent isn't the 2ed in line to the British throne (because he is Harry's father) is the fact that he dies (remember in the anime/manga).

* Anna is wearing a: Ball Gown Sweetheart Chapel Train Taffeta & Organza Luxury Wedding Dress

** So, some of you may not know this, but in England, if someone is named Henry, their nickname is often Harry.


End file.
